


Старый Ярнам

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Эта ночь — конец, в который ее безжалостно волочит Гаскойн.





	Старый Ярнам

Эта ночь не кажется Виоле ни темной шалью, обнимающей Старый Ярнам за резные плечи острых крыш, ни крылом огромной иссиня-черной птицы, ничем другим, коим так любят чествовать небеса газетчики, строча по утрам на коленке стихи и продавая их за три монеты лист. Эта ночь — кипящий котел на алых углях, печь, из которой столбом валит дым и летят искры. Эта ночь — конец, в который ее безжалостно волочит Гаскойн. 

Он держит крепко, и кажется, начни Виола вырваться, сломает запястье. Но все же она пытается, как учила Грета — всем предплечьем в сторону большого пальца. Грета, бедная Грета, разодранная чудовищами неделю назад... Виола смотрела в день похорон на ее с трудом зашитое тело в плохоньком гробу и не могла поверить, что это она — тихая, всегда приветливая и обходительная. Хоронили ее всем домом — больше близких у проститутки не было.

Гаскойн выпускает Виолу по странной оплошности, и она быстро пятится, зажимает ладонью рот, давя редкие всхлипы. 

_“Старый Ярнам будет сожжен дотла”._

Разбитые фонари по улице чадят, догорая и потухая насовсем, охотники церкви, все сплошь молодые, снуют вокруг. В подворотнях горестно воют собаки, где-то вдали, на грани слышимости, гремят выстрелы и трещит огонь. Стук молотков, окрики, бряцанье оружия. Вопли и скрежет по ту сторону дверей заколоченных домов. Дом Виолы заколочен тоже, и, кажется, вся ее жизнь замурована там. Вместе с отцом и дядей Саймоном, добродушным усатым столяром, дряхлой старушкой Арьей, всегда пахнущей стряпней и кипятком, Лоренцем, совсем юным парнишкой, тем самым газетчиком. Он писал прекрасные стихи, и за них не жалко было отдать несколько монет. 

Когда Гаскойн поворачивается, у Виолы подгибаются колени. _"Забили!"_ — звучит позади. _"Еще раз все проверьте,_ — басит чей-то зычный голос. — _Если полезут — рубите к херам. Живыми тут никто не нужен"._

_Не нужен, не нужен, не нужен_ — отдается в ушах у Виолы, и едва Гаскойн приближается, она бросается прочь, рвется из крепких рук. В голове все запоздало смешивается в нелепый водоворот. 

— Мне надо к отцу, — цедит она сквозь зубы со злобой и отчаянной мольбой, упирается в широкую Гаскойнову грудь, словно правда может отстранить эту монолитную скалу. — Пусти! Я не пойду. Мне нужно к отцу! Ты слышишь?! 

Черный охотник, тень из кошмара, воплотившаяся в жизнь по чьей-то роковой ошибке.

— Дура, — шипит он. 

Гаскойну не составляет труда рывком поднять Виолу. И тащить, но не к дороге, а во дворы, до тех пор, пока темноту не прорезают рыжие отсветы костра. В нос ударяет вонь от паленой шерсти. Горячая мозолистая ладонь хватает Виолу за шею и челюсть, заставляя смотреть вперед. 

Кругом охотники, а подле них на прогорающих углях распластано тело зверя. Серое, жаром сваренное мясо, розоватая пена, дырами расходящаяся кожа, точно неловко поднесенная к камину скатерть. Виола рвано выдыхает и хочет зажмуриться. Но не может. 

— Вот, — хрипит над ее ухом Гаскойн. — Вот! Что будет с твоим отцом сегодня или завтра. Он больше не человек. Пойми наконец! 

Она поняла давно, да принять не смогла. Ее бедный старый отец, сил у которого не хватало и дня без крови протянуть. Виола видела, что все выходит из-под контроля. Видела, что больные превращаются в зверей все чаще. Видела — молитвы, вопреки обещаниям церкви, не помогают. Но верила, отчаянно и горячо, в слезах молясь Великим каждую ночь. Будто смотрела на кровоточащий порез, убеждая себя — _его нет_. Все хорошо. Ее веры хватит им обоим. И отец не станет как другие. 

А сейчас Гаскойн безжалостно срывает пелену спасительного обмана, обнажая уязвимую плоть. 

Когда его руки разжимаются, Виола чуть не падает и бессильно обнимает себя за плечи. Кожа горит от прикосновений. Охотники оглядываются на них. Гаскойну дела нет, Виоле хочется провалиться под землю.

— Как бы мы все ни хотели, — говорит он уже спокойнее, — Старый Ярнам будет сожжен, и ничего здесь не поделаешь. 

Виола смотрит на раскрытую пасть твари и плоский вывалившийся язык. По щекам катятся слезы. 

— Я могу только спасти тебя, — голос Гаскойна скребет колко, как щебень по разбитым коленям, — как ты меня тогда. 

Виола закрывает ладонями лицо. Верно, год тому назад под Ночь Охоты. В их дом, небольшой и тесный, на шесть квартир, вломилось чудовище, прямо как то, коптящееся на углях напротив. Соседи пережидали у отца Виолы — все. Вместе не так страшно. Доброму Саймону тварь распорола ногу, да так, что столяр с тех пор ходил с тростью, мальчишке Лоренцу разодрала лицо, оторвала кисть ветхой старушке Арье, и уж как она-то выжила — тайна и чудо. Но если бы не молодой охотник... Гаскойн. Изувеченный в узком коридоре, зажатый зверем — убивший зверя.

Давя на вены культи жгутом, побелевшая Арья всерьез посоветовала добить его. _"От черных охотников,_ — сказала она, — _жди беды и ничего больше"._

Грета, тогда еще живая, сидела с ранеными, меняя повязки и вкалывая кровь, а Виола, взяв с кухни нож и закутавшись в плащ, под полночь, помчалась к доктору через два квартала. Наутро идти в церковь отец ей запретил. Боялся, что его самого заберут нагрянувшие за собратом охотники; все ж целебной кровью отец пользовался очень давно. Виола, ровно как ото всех остальных, не отходила и от Гаскойна, хоть пророчество старухи начало сбываться очень скоро. 

Узнав о черном охотнике Церкви Исцеления в доме у Виолы, знатная леди из Нового Ярнама отказалась принимать ее на работу служанкой, хотя давно уже одобрила резюме. Добродушный пекарь через улицу, то и дело предлагавший за просто так взять пару печеных пряных булочек, с тех пор смотрел зло и недоверчиво. Мальчишка, разносящий письма и мелкие брошюры, перестал соваться в дом, хоть прежде и любил — знал, никто не купит его еще теплые со станка печатные сплетни, но как не посмотреть на прелестную Грету или не выпросить чего у Арьи? Черный охотник в доме доброго человека всегда к беде. 

Но Гаскойн приходил и после, однажды совсем случайно, ночью. Обычной, не кровавой, да и не то чтобы пришел. Виола выбежала на улицу за шмыгнувшей через порог кошкой, нос к носу столкнувшись с Гаскойном. А кошка через пару дней так и удрала. 

Пару раз Гаскойн приходил сам. Под злыми взглядами, под сальные слухи, почти физически липнущие к темному плащу. Отец Виолы, тощий и низкий в сравнении с широкоплечим охотником, яростно погрозил ему и захлопнул дверь, велев навсегда убираться с порога. 

Но это было тогда. Серое солнце, согревающее мостовые, пестрый шум за окном, цокот копыт, стук колес... Виола отнимает руки от бледного лица и растерянно оборачивается к Гаскойну. Тот ждет ее решения, но Виола видит по блестящим под шляпой глазам — еще немного, и он снова выйдет из себя. 

Она не может сделать шаг ни назад, ни вперед. Сердце рвется домой, не веря в происходящее; как может сгореть то, что она так любит? Как могут погибнуть дорогие люди? Да только глаза и разум видят и понимают совсем иное. 

— Гаскойн! — вдруг громко окликает мужчина в желтой одежде, что выделяется даже в таком полумраке; Виола невольно вздрагивает. Тот вскидывает руку, зовет к себе, а после демонстративно приподнимает секиру, указывая на Гаскойна. — Давай живее, времени мало! 

Гаскойн не отвечает, снова глядит на Виолу, и она, точно через силу, хватает его за предплечье, обвивает сильную руку. Куда ей еще деваться в этом кошмаре? Когда он уводит Виолу за собой, забирая у товарища топор, Виоле кажется, что она с головой падает в холодную воду, не в силах сопротивляться течению. 

Течение реки, да... мальчишка Лоренц как-то читал им стихи. Виола не хочет думать об этом, но слова невольно пробиваются в памяти.

_Мчатся на север волны,_  
Бурно шумит поток.  
Дикий тот край, далекий  
Путникам как урок. 

_Думаешь, есть дорога,_  
Чтобы назад свернуть?   
Солнце чужого неба  
Благословляет путь. 

Главная площадь Старого Ярнама слепит огнями факелов, оглушает гомоном, криками, воплями, стонами. Все те, кто не хотят умирать — их толпа сливается в одну пеструю массу тел, которая не может пробиться через линию охотников с оружием. Поднятым, окровавленным, готовым снести голову любому. В воздухе витает запах пороха. Виола подбирает юбку. Угвазданные в грязи и саже полы пачкают сапожки.

_Как чешуя искрятся_  
Белые буруны.  
Глядя на них, не веришь,  
Что вы обречены. 

_Знаешь, что будет после?_  
Отмель и поворот.  
Но, мне поверь, все это   
Меньшее из невзгод. 

Вслушиваясь в стук каблуков, Виола чувствует себя виноватой, будто она своими руками заколачивала каждому из этих людей двери, будто она растерзала их родных и обрекла на смерть в огне. Она знает, что беснующуюся толпу убьют совсем скоро, и голодное пламя обнимет тела и кости, сплавляя, но не желает понимать. Этого просто нет. Ни гари, ни вздымающихся за спиной столбов едкого дыма, ни подступающего жара.

_А вдоль реки толпятся_  
Местные племена.  
Ненависть гложет душу —  
Это твоя вина. 

_Бой барабанов глушит,_  
Клич и проклятья вслед.  
На берегу, спасаясь,   
Не оберешься бед. 

Виола слышит знакомые голоса, но не может разобрать. Гаскойн высвобождает руку и обнимает ее за плечо, прижимает ближе к боку. Он тоже как зверь, огромный и горячий. Виола сжимает пальцами плащ.

Взгляды вокруг похожи на острые спицы, раскаленные и остро заточенные. Они ранят до крови осуждением и презрением. Виола слышит брань и старательно не смотрит на девицу справа. Та чуть не виснет на молодом охотнике, отталкивающем ее назад. 

— Что, — зло смеется она; Виола не поворачивает головы, хоть и узнает ту, с которой прежде работала в продуктовой лавке, — потаскуха? Легла под охотника и купила себе безопасное местечко?! 

Исчадие. Дрянь. Шлюха. Бессловесная тварь. Ничтожество. Погань. 

Тот мужчина в желтом нагоняет Гаскойна и встает по другую сторону от Виолы, демонстративно лязгнув на обреченных раскрывшимся пилой-топором.

_Суша тебе — не помощь,_  
Хищно блестит вода.   
И, как теперь ни бейтесь,  
Сгинете навсегда. 

Подле идут и другие — братское соглашение охотников. Кто-то ведет друзей и старых родителей, кто-то любовников, кто-то семьи. Рядом, гордо подняв голову, проходит женщина — охотница с клинком наголо и с маленьким сыном на плечах. Следом — супруг, держащий на руках дочь и пытающийся не уступать жене в отваге. Как же их всех враз насмерть возненавидел и проклял Старый Ярнам...

_Бросит тебя на камни,_  
Может, сведет с ума.  
Что же страшнее: гибель  
Или рассудка тьма? 

_Страх от улыбки смерти,_  
Черен ее наряд.   
Свет здесь давно сменился  
На превосходный яд. 

Конца пути Виола не видит, он тонет в сумраке, схлестнувшемся после огня факелов, и вздыхает, когда Гаскойн толкает ее вперед. Лицо утыкается в мягкие перья плаща на узких женских плечах. От тихого бархатного смеха по спине бежит холодок.

— Забери ее с остальными, — говорит Гаскойн; Виола испуганно оглядывается на него. 

Кругом люди и подползающий мрак ночи, в котором одна она точно растворится. Женщина-птица смеется. 

— Не бойся, детка, я тебя не съем, — она склоняет голову, покровительственно приобнимая Виолу. — А ты куда собрался, святой отец?

Гаскойн в ответ лязгает рукоятью секиры. 

— Уж не за Джурой ли? — теплая насмешка из ее уст вьется опасной змеей. — Оставь его, он выбор сделал.

— Попытаюсь вразумить еще раз, — Гаскойн закидывает края шарфа за спину и разворачивается, быстро уходя в пекло факелов и человеческой ненависти. 

Над дальней, восточной частью Старого Ярнама поднимается рыжее зарево. 

— Тебе есть куда идти, детка? — спрашивает темноглазая птица, улыбаясь. 

Виола безмолвно качает головой и, точно пытаясь зацепиться за камень в гудящем потоке, ищет глазами хотя бы того мужчину в желтом плаще. Но ни его, ни Гаскойна — лишь птица тянет за собой, в укрывающую город ночь. Черную, как толща воды, что за мгновение сминает хрупкое тело. Виола идет следом — в пустоту, в никуда, ощущая на языке водянистый привкус подступающей к горлу желчи.


End file.
